1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to repair of gas turbine engine components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engine components typically experience harsh operating conditions such as high temperature cycling, which can result in thermal fatigue. Additionally, some engines are exposed to harsh environment conditions such as salt ingestion that can occur during transoceanic flights, for example. Due to these and other factors, gas turbine engine components can wear and/or become damaged. In this regard, repair of gas turbine engine components oftentimes involves dimensionally restoring the components. Unfortunately, repair of these components oftentimes is impractical because various processes required for such repairs (e.g., relatively aggressive cleaning) can damage the components even further.